THERE'S NO FOR THIRD CHANCE
by EXORLAB
Summary: HunHan KaiHan/KaiLu KaiXing


Tittle : There's No for Third Chance..

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai (Jongin), Yixing, A really little appearance of Kyungsoo

Pair : HunHan, KaiHan, KaiXing

Genre : Angst, Drama

Rated : T

Author : RC (Rusa Cadel)

FFn : EXORLAB

Disclaimer : Whole story belong to my imagination. Cast belong to themself!

++ Sebelum baca RC kasih tau dulu di ff ini ada alur mundur yang RC gak kasih tau/kasih tanda dimana part-nya, karena emang sengaja pengen bikin kayak gitu. Jadi story-nya punya alur mundur terus maju lagi. Mudah-mudahan readers ngerti. Hehe

Happy reading~~~

**There's No for Third Chance**

PLAK!

Satu tamparan tepat dipipi namja bernama Kim Jongin itu berhasil membuat kulit mulusnya yang berwarna tan menjadi kemerahan. Luhan, sipenampar terus memberikan tatapan amarahnya pada namja tan itu. Napasnya tak beraturan. Seluruh kemarahan dalam dirinya dia keluarkan pada namja dihadapannya. Mengetahui semua percakapan yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan telah didengar oleh orang yang seharusnya dilarang untuk mendengarnya.

"Jongin!" seru Luhan sambil terus berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya agar ia tidak terjungkal karena namja berkulit tan dihadapannya terus menarik tangan Luhan dengan paksa dan terus berjalan dengan cepat.

Luhan tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tapi pagi ini Kim Jongin, 'teman' Luhan tiba – tiba menyeretnya yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya didepan gerbang sekolah mereka. Luhan menyadari Jongin menuntunnya (secara paksa) ke toilet lantai dasar sekolahnya. Jongin mengunci tubuh Luhan disalah satu sudut. Masih terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan erat.

"Ya! Jongin lepas! Hey kau menyakiti tanganku!"

"Jong-" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh bibir Jongin yang sekarang mendarat dibibirnya. _**'fuck! He's horny again?'**_ pikir Luhan yang dengan segera membalas ciuman itu. Jongin terus mencium Luhan tanpa jeda. Menghisap, melumat, mengigit dan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Luhan. Mengeksplor rongga mulut Luhan. Menjilat setiap sudutnya dan menggapai langit – langit mulut Luhan dengan pemainan lidahnya yang sudah begitu mahir. Ciuman kasar itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, hingga Jongin memutuskan menyudahinya.

"katakan Luhan.. Siapa yang lebih baik aku atau dia?" tanya Jongin tiba – tiba yang berhasil membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya begitu, eh?"

"jawab saja." Perintah Jongin

"tentu saja kau, Jongin." jawab Luhan masih dengan wajah yang bingung.

"sudah pasti." ucap Jongin dengan seringkai khasnya. "sekarang katakan, siapa yang lebih baik antara aku dan dia saat menidurimu huh?"

"a-apa?" gagap Luhan. Wajahnya sedikit kemerahan walau tetap menggambarkan ekspresi heran. Heran karena Jongin tidak pernah menemiunya sepagi ini disekolah. Heran karena Jongin tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan semacam ini padanya.

"kau hanya cukup menjawabnya Lu baby." ucap Jongin dengan nada lembut dan menuntut

"K-kau sudah tahu jawabannya. S-sudah pasti kau lebih baik Jongin." Lagi, Jongin menunjukkan seringkai khasnya yang lebih jelas kali ini. Merasakan kepuasan pada jawaban Luhan.

"aku tahu itu baby." balas Jongin tersenyum

Tepat saat Luhan akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, terdengar suara pintu dari salah satu bilik toilet terbuka. Menandakan ada orang yang ingin keluar. Sejak kapan ada orang dalam bilik itu? Luhan tak menyadari ada orang lain dalam kamar mandi itu. Dia bahkan tak menyadari sedikit pun suara yang berasal dari bilik itu sebelumnya.

Dan saat sosok tinggi bersurai coklat keluar dari balik pintu bilik itu, mata rusanya membulat sempurna. Shock. Mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Tubuhnya membeku seiring kerja otaknya yang berhenti secara mendadak. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sosok yang berdiri hanya lima langkah darinya. Sosok yang membalas tatapannya. Wajah tanpa emosinya seperti biasa. Tatapan tanpa menindas walau tetap dingin.

"Se-Sehun," ucap Luhan lemah setelah ia rasa otaknya kembali bekerja

"kau tahu Sehun ada didalam kan?! Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?!" teriak Luhan yang kini sudah mengetahui maksud dari semua yang Jongin lakukannya padanya pagi ini. Diam dan tak menatap wajah penuh amarah Luhan adalah satu – satunya yang saat ini Jongin lakukan.

"tch.. Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku Jongin?!" teriak Luhan lagi. Tanpa menunggu respon dari namja yang terus saja membuang tatapan darinya, Luhan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu menyusul Sehun yang sudah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata. Tanpa tatapan marah. Dan tanpa wajah penuh emosinya.

"Luhan!" panggil Jongin meraih kembali pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tadi sempat terlepas. "sudah waktunya kau harus memilih." sambung Jongin

"tch!" hanya suara itu dan tatapan men-judge yang Luhan berikan sebagai respon pertanyaan Jongin. Luhan berlari secepat yang dia bisa setelah menghempaskan tangan namja tan itu agar genggamannya terlepas. Ia bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ia adalah pelari yang baik karena dia berhasil melihat punggung kokoh Sehun yang berjalan dilorong kosong sekolahnya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kelas sudah dimulai.

"SEHUN!" seru Luhan keras tak peduli jika mungkin ada guru yang sedang melintas dan melihatnya masih berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar dan indah bagi telinganya. Namun kali ini sepertinya telinga Sehun lebih memilih untuk tak mendengar suara itu untuk beberapa saat. Tapi ia tidak akan menghindar. Oh Sehun bukanlah orang yang akan menghindari dan lari dari kenyataan apapun. Karena itu dia memutuskan memutar badannya menghadapi kenyataan didepannya.

"kecilkan suaramu ini jam pelajaran. Kau bukan anggota *council sekolah yang punya alasan untuk bolos kelas tanpa harus dihukum." ucap Sehun saat Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"ada apa?" lanjut Sehun tepat saat Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf

"a-aku bisa jelaskan.." jawab Luhan. Merasa tak ada respon dari Sehun, Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "antara aku dan Kai."

Sehun men-judge dalam batinnya mendengar nama Jongin yang dengan mudah berubah menjadi Kai dihadapannya. Namun yang ia berikan pada Luhan justru sebuah senyuman. Senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada Luhan. Senyum yang biasanya selalu berhasil membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Luhan mencintai Sehun. Tapi senyum itu saat ini membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

"aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu Luhan, tapi kurasa tidak sekarang. Aku harus menghadiri rapat council sekolah sekarang." Bukan. Bukan karena ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu. Melainkan karena profesionalitas dan prioritas yang harus Sehun tanggung sebagai wakil ketua council sekolah. Ia akan membedakan urusan pribadi dan sekolahnya. Ia akan mengutamakan urusan yang menyangkut kepentingan banyak orang daripada hanya kepentingan dirinya.

"dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih lebih mementingkan rapat council, Oh Sehun?" terdengar nada despresi dalam kalimat Luhan

"kau tahu pasti bagaimana aku mengatur prioritas sebagai bukti profesionalitasku Luhan." Ini lah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Begitu dewasa pada umurnya yang baru 16 tahun. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal yang akan mewarisi usaha – yang terbilang cukup sukses – milik keluarganya dimasa depan. Hidupnya yang dipenuhi tanggung jawab sudah ia pikul sejak ia dilahirkan.

"tentu saja council lebih penting, aku bahkan hampir lupa kau akan segera diangkat menjadi ketua council semester depan. Selamat." ucap Luhan sarkastik

"kau mulai lagi Luhan. Mengatakan hal yang tidak beralasan-"

"Sehun!" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo –bendahara council- berdiri tak begitu jauh dibelakangnya "hey kau disini rupanya, ayolah rapat sudah dimulai ketua mencarimu." sambung Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, beri aku satu menit." Sehun merespon dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada Luhan

"Dengar. Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu nanti Lu, setelah pulang atau dirumah kita akan bicara, ok?" ucap Sehun lagi. Memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah kearah Kyungsoo.

"Sehun." panggil Luhan cepat "aku mencintaimu, Sehun." Sehun hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh pada Luhan untuk beberapa saat lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Kembali meninggalkan Luhan.

Sementara itu, dibalik dinding diujung lorong berdiri namja tan yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Luhan dan Sehun. Ia menghembuskan napasnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Mencoba menahan sesuatu yang dirasakan hatinya. Kai (Jongin) menggigit bibirnya lengkungan seringkai kecil terukir disudut bibirnya. Miris.

"hey, terjadi sesuatu?" satu suara menembus gendang telinga Kai. Tubuh pemilik suara itu mendekat pada tubuh Kai. Begitu dekat dan mulai melingkarkan tangan yang tak terlalu terlihat kecil miliknya disekitar leher Kai.

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu mulai mengangkat tangannya. Memeluk pinggang namja didepannya. Membawa tubuh mereka lebih menempel (jika bisa). Memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir namja itu. Dan dibalas senyuman dengan lesung pipi yang khas dari namja yang sama.

"tidak ada, kurasa kita harus merayakan sesuatu." balas Kai

"hm.. bagaimana dengan sepulang sekolah diapartemenku?"

"aku akan lebih menyukai sepulang sekolah diapartemen dan ranjangmu, Yixing."

"as you wish baby." ucap Yixing mengembalikan satu kecupan ringan pada bibir penuh Kai.

oooo

Luhan hampir menjatuhkan buku yang dipengangnya saat ia sedang membereskan barangnya seusai jam sekolah. Melihat Sehun sudah berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya. Terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang telah menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun dengannya. Hubungan yang hanya berawalnya dari rencana kencan buta kedua teman mereka bernama Tao dan Baekhyun. Rencana yang tak pernah Luhan maupun Sehun setujui. Hingga mereka berdua bertemu dan merubah pikiran mereka didetik pertama mereka saling menatap pada bola mata masing – masing.

"kenapa begitu terkejut? Bukankah kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Benar. Ini waktu untuk menjelaskan segalanya bagi Luhan. Namun segala keberanian yang sudah Luhan kumpulkan sejak bel sekolah berakhir hingga seluruh murid dikelasnya keluar, lenyap begitu saja saat melihat wajah tanpa emosi Sehun yang sudah mendekat padanya. Seakan iris coklat milik Sehun menelan semua rangkaian kata yang sudah ia buat dikepalanya. Luhan berakhir dalam diam menatap Sehun.

"kau.. Berselingkuh dibelakangku, hyung." Luhan menggigit bibirnya mendengar panggilan formal yang sangat jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah ia dengar dari mulut Sehun.

"wae?" ucap Sehun pelan tapi terdengar begitu frustasi

"m-maaf Sehun-ah.." Luhan memohon membawa kepalanya menunduk. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sehun benar, ia berselingkuh dengan Kai.

"aku tidak menyalahkanmu hyung," Luhan mengangkat kembali kepalanya saat dirasa telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh kulit pipinya. Membawa iris mata mereka bertemu. "tapi katakan padaku, dimana kesalahanku sampai kau harus mencari orang lain? Tidakkah aku saja cukup untukmu?"

_Kau bahkan lebih dari cukup_.

Ingin sekali Luhan melontarkan kalimat itu. Mengingat dia lah yang justru tak pantas untuk Sehun. Mengingat Sehun pernah memaafkannya dikesalahan yang sama. Mengingat berbuatan yang sama walau dengan orang yang berbeda pernah ia lakukan. Setelah pertengkaran hebat Sehun bahkan tidak mengeluarkan kata yang menandakan hubungan mereka berakhir. Dan bukan membuang Luhan, Sehun malah memberinya kesempatan kedua.

"katakan hyung, beritahu aku dimana kesalahanku." ucap Sehun setelah Luhan diam cukup lama tidak meresponnya. Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun benar – benar tak menyalahkannya dari tatapan lembut matanya. Genangan air mata sudah terkumpul disudut mata rusa Luhan. Menunggu dorongan berikutnya yang Luhan yakini akan membuat tiap tetesannya jatuh dipipinya.

"a-da s-satu waktu," Luhan memulai "satu waktu saat aku begitu membutuh kehadiranmu. Satu waktu setelah ayahku meninggal dunia. Kakakku memberi kabar lewat telpon, mengatakan ayah mengalami kecelakaan saat akan mengunjungiku disini. Bahkan setelah ia tahu bahwa kesehetannya sedang tidak baik, ayah tetap memaksa dirinya untuk menemuiku.

"lalu kecelakaan terjadi dan merenggut nyawanya. Setelah itu semua yang dikatakan kakakku lewat telpon membuatku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk pulang. Aku tidak datang saat upacara pemakaman ayah, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana ayahku dimakamkan.

"kau tahu apa yang *jie-jie ku katakan? Dia menyalahkanku atas meninggalnya ayah. Dia mengatakan aku bukan anak kandung ayah, aku hanya anak dari istri kedua ayahku. Jie-jie bahkan mengatakan ibuku yang sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut istri karena setelah menikah dengan ayah, ibuku berselingkuh dengan temannya. Dia bahkan menyebutku.. anak yang tumbuh dari sperma teman tidur ibuku."

Luhan mengatur napasnya yang sudah tidak lagi beraturan. Wajahnya yang memerah sudah dibasahi airmata. Matanya terus memandang Sehun dengan penglihatan blur-nya karena airmata terus keluar tanpa henti. Sehun sendiri hanya memberikan tatapan tak percaya. Bukan tak terpercaya pada cerita Luhan. Ia lebih tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang telah berani menyebut dirinya sebagai pelindung Luhan, saat ia tak tahu hal terberat yang Luhan alami.

"da-dan saat itu aku membutuhkanmu Sehun, aku ingin kau memelukku dan menjadi tempatku bersandar. Tapi kau.. Kau disana, diruang council dengan setumpuk kertas dan tanggung jawabmu. Aku menunggumu dirumah untuk menceritakan segalanya. Tapi kau pulang dengan wajah penuh beban dan memberitahuku kau sangat lelah.

"selama satu minggu aku merasakan mental break dalam diriku. Tanpa dapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengan waktu yang pantas padamu. Dan kau bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari aku kehilangan semua semangat dalam tubuhku. Lalu, Kai datang menawarkan semua yang aku butuhkan darimu disaat aku begitu rapuh."

Sehun menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya menahan sesuatu yang ia rasa ingin keluar dari matanya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa darah dari bibirnya pada lidahnya sendiri. Sehun sudah menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental berkali – kali. Merasa begitu kejam membiarkan Luhan menanggung kisahnya sendiri. Keputusan yang tepat bahwa ia tak pernah menyalahkan Luhan dalam hal ini. Karena orang yang harus disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"maafkan aku," ucap Sehun dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "aku terlalu buta dengan tanggung jawabku tapi.. kumohon katakan padaku.. ucapan Kai tadi pagi. Katakan padaku Lu, Kai tidak pernah tidur denganmu. Kai tidak pernah menyentuhmu seperti aku menyentuhmu?"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Airmatanya semakin deras turun dari mata rusa yang telah memerah. Ia berharap bisa mengatakan hal sesuai dengan yang Sehun inginkan.

Berharap dia tak pernah memenuhi undangan Kai untuk pergi keapartemennya. Berharap Kai tak pernah membuat 'kecelakaan' menumpahkan jus jeruk dicelananya. Berharap ia tak tergoda saat tangan Kai 'membersihkan' celananya yang kotor. Berharap ia tak membiarkan Kai menyentuhnya. Berharap ia tak pernah membuka mata diranjang Kai tanpa sehelai pakaian. Dan dari semua itu Luhan paling berharap ia tak pernah bertemu Kai diatap sekolah saat ia menangisi takdirnya sebulan yang lalu.

Merasa Luhan tak akan meresponnya. Sehun mengambil jawabannya sendiri dari sikap Luhan. "jadi.. kurasa Kai memilikimu seperti aku memilikimu." Luhan kini menatap Sehun dengan memelas. Matanya mengatakan miliaran maaf yang sulit terucap oleh lidah Luhan.

"maafkan untuk semua perlakuanku padamu hyung, aku bersumpah melakukannya tanpa kusadari tapi.." Sehun memberi jeda untuknya mengambil napas.

"mengetahui Kai menyentuhmu sampai sejauh itu.." Sehun berhenti lagi, mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya yang mulai mendesak keluar. Memikirkan tangan dan bibir Kai menyentuh tiap inci tubuh Luhan. Membayangkan tubuh Luhan terekspos dihadapan Kai. Membingkai dalam kepalanya gambar tubuh keduanya yang saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

"So.. Good-bye?" sambung Sehun bergetar. Mata Luhan membulat. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi mulutnya, meredam segukkan tangisnya yang semakin parah. Telinganya memanas mendengar kata terakhir dari mulut Sehun. _Goodbye.._? Itu berarti dia akan kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan cinta yang ia khianati dua kali. Kehilangan rasa sayang yang selalu menyelimutinya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Kehilangan sentuhan hangat dan gentle milik Sehun. Kehilangan Sehun. Kehilangan hidupnya.

"No.." bisik Luhan "Sehun please maafkan aku, kau tidak.. tidak boleh meninggalkanku Sehun.." mohon Luhan disela tangis dan segukkannya.

"Lu, kau bisa mengkhianati berulang kali tapi tidak untuk tidur dengan orang lain."

"S-Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan lemah mencoba menghentikan langkah Sehun yang meninggalkannya. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini Sehun meninggalkkannya.

ooooo

Tangan mungil itu bertarung dengan knob pintu digenggamannya. Terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk memutar dan mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Setelah bertarung kecil, Luhan berhasil membuka pintu apartemen pemberian orangtua Sehun – yang sudah dia ditinggali bersama Sehun selama setahun kebelakang – dan langsung menemukan sosok Sehun yang sedang menarik sebuah koper kecil.

"kau akan pergi?" tanya Luhan yang bahkan ia sendiri merasa tak memerlukan jawaban. Mata rusanya menatap Sehun memohon. Sehun menyadari mata Luhan yang masih bengkak setelah menangis. Bibirnya yang biasa melantunkan lagu romantis penghantar tidur Sehun kini mengering. Rambut coklat terangnya terlihat berantakan. Walau begitu Sehun masih tetap melihat sosok Luhan sebagai malaikat terindahnya.

Sehun bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana Luhan bisa selalu terlihat cantik bahkan dalam keadaan hatinya yang begitu berantakan? Mungkin ini yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat Luhan yang dalam mental break-nya waktu itu. Sehun terlalu dibutakan oleh kecantikan sosok malaikat yang ada pada Luhan.

"yeah," balas Sehun

"kau.. akan kemana?" tetesan air bening kembali menetes dipipi Luhan. Sehun akan pergi. Sehun akan pindah. Sehun. Sehun akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"mungkin kembali kerumah orangtuaku."

"j-jika harus ada yang keluar dari tempat ini kurasa akulah orangnya, tempat ini pemberian orangtuamu jadi ini milikmu Sehun-ah."

"aku tahu, hanya saja tempat ini tidak akan membantu bagiku hyung. Kau tahu sendiri tempat ini terlalu dipenuhi memori tentangmu.. tentang kita. Jika aku tetap disini aku tidak akan berhasil melupakan dan membuang semua memori itu."

Luhan merasakan belati paling tajam menancap tepat dihatinya saat kata 'membuang' keluar diucapan Sehun. "kau.. akan membuangnya? Membuang semua tetang.. kita?"

_Sampai seperti itukah kau membenciku Sehun-ah.._

"apa kau akan mengingatnya?" balas Sehun kini menatap Luhan tajam. "apa kau mengingatnya saat kau memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Kai?" Hati Luhan mencelos pada pertanyaan tajam Sehun. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya.

"maaf.."

"Jangan. Jangan meminta maaf padaku hyung, akulah tidak bisa mempertahankanmu."

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan yang berdiri dekat pintu. Tujuannya bukanlah Luhan melainkan pintu didekatnya. Pintu yang menjadi jalan baginya untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Menjadi yang keempat kalinya hari ini. Juga pertama dan terakhir kali untuk selamanya meninggalkan namja yang menjadi sebagian hidupnya dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Sehun berhenti tepat saat tubuhnya berdiri disamping Luhan, setelah ia mendengar Luhan berbisik lemah. Membisikan "Sehunnie.." panggilan kesayangan favorite Sehun.

"tidak adakah.. tidak adakah kesempatan ketiga untukku?" ucap Luhan lemah tanpa menatap Sehun. Pandagannya lurus pada lantai kayu dibawah kakinya. Meminta kesempatan untuknya. Berharap Sehun akan memaafkannya seperti dulu, saat ia berselingkuh dengan Yixing teman satu kelasnya.

"there's no for third chance.."

END

Saya mau kasih trivia buat ff ini ^^

*Council = Dewan (Karena disekolah ini pasti Dewan Sekolah. Mungkin kalo di Indo ini semacam OSIS, tapi lebih elit?)

*Umur Cast . Sehun & Kai = 16 tahun, 1st grade | Luhan & Yixing = 17 tahun, 2nd grade

*Soal smut yang hanya disebut – sebut(?). Well, saya tahu mereka masih underage buat dibilang sudah melakukan smut tapi RC mengarah kebudaya orang barat yang saya rasa smut usia dini itu biasa. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME READER-DEUL HAHAHA..

*HunHan apartemen. Yes, mereka tinggal bareng disini. Latar belakang mereka bisa tinggal bareng adl karena orangtua Sehun yang maksa mereka. Sebagai hadiah ultah Sehun dibeliin apartemen untuk tinggal sama Luhan yang awalnya tinggal di asrama sekolah. Kenapa? Karena Sehun's mom mau Luhan jadi menantunya. LOL

Done! How? Gagalkah? *bow* tapi saya pribadi suka endingnya hehe

Leave me your review ^^

Kalo ada yang minta sequel..? Akan saya pikirkan hehe. Untuk Blood Licence saya lagi edit ^^


End file.
